All For John's Pain and Pleasure
by starglow71
Summary: Wincest! Incest! Dark Fic! All eventually become Incubi! Sam/Dean/Incubus John/Bobby. John has changed into a monster and decides to make his son's and Bobby his Slaves and Feeds. Problem is they have no idea he was going to in the first place! Once he goes after them, will they stop him or will they succumb to his evil charm? Graphic Content, explicit content!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Dark Fic, sort of! John seduces sons and Bobby in a weird way. Enslaves them, so if this bothers you, don't read. BDSM Fan Fic!**

**Warning****: Wincest! Incest! Drugged and bespelled Sam/Dean/John/Bobby. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. Not rape but close. Kinky, BDSM content, Master/Slave relationships. Menage situations, fair warning here!**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **John has undergone some changes and his loved ones are going to find out what they are. He enslaves them through a love and Lust potion and a spell, permanently enslaving them to him. Can this end well for them or will they end having to kill the only father those boys ever had to save them from him?

Or will they succumb to the pleasure and love of the man himself?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John hung up the phone, and made a mental note to call the man back later. It was a possible hunt he had no intention of going on and then again they were leaving soon anyway. He reflected. He looked at Sam and Dean as lay on their bed, stripped and laid bare, on their backs and legs spread. The sleeping drought keeping them subdued as he mixed the next spell up, and then moved to their bed now. Pouring it down their throats, working it down for them. Chanting the spell from the book.

Then sat down stroking his hard dick and waited. Hazel eyes and green eyes met his and he was watched confusion turn to lust in seconds. Then he moved to line up with Sam, pulling his legs to his chest, lubing fingers and working into him. "Stroke his dick, Dean." John ordered and Dean reached to do it, obedient and pliant. Just like the lust spell demanded, obedience and servitude included in the intricate spell work he'd done.

Now to claim his prizes.

See, John had been fantasizing about his sons for years, dreaming vividly of the things he wanted to do with them. None of them fatherly in the least. He'd fought it at first but then he'd ran into them again, saving some guy, and, well, he'd given up then as desire and need coursed through him too strong to ignore.

They were of age now, not teens or too young, although he had wanted them so badly he could taste it then. Always had since they were fourteen and sexy as sin to him.

Sinking himself dick deep into their tight virgin asses and fucking them all night had not been an uncommon fantasy then. Them wrapping their lips around him and sucking him until they drank him and he came into their mouths, cum coating those lips and faces, had driven him mad with desire as well. Moans and pleas for more echoed throughout the fantasies usually and he wanted to hear them now.

He thrust in deep now, going hard at the beginning, Sam's ass so tight he had to slow down to work up an easy pace in and out. Soon it loosened more and he fucked him hard, driving his son's pleasure to a boiling point and watching that body and those ass cheeks tremble and shiver under his touches.

"Tell me what you want, Sam." John ordered. "My love slave, my whore, mine! You only live to serve me now, your only thought will be to please me and obey my every order, understand?"

"Yes, sir…" Sam said moaning in pleasure.

"What do you want, Sam? Tell me and I'll give you more of this dick you want; no one else touches you but who I say can, understand?" John asked.

"More, fuck me more, _please! _Feels so _good_, Dad." Sam moaned and cried out as he was fucked faster and deeper. "Yours, I will serve and obey only you, Master."

"Slave, you may speak now, let me hear your pleasure." John ordered and took him now, completely sinking in and taking him completely so that Sam writhed and moaned, groaned and cried out in near screams as he felt his orgasms trapped by the ring. "You only cum when I allow it. Never on your own from now on. No cumming until told to, slave. Not son, not anymore. You belong to me, thus you will give me your control and not cum until ordered, take what pleasure I give you."

"Yes, sir!" Sam cried out and John felt his orgasms coming as well, and, when they hit, he took off Sam's ring and filled him with his cum. Then he reached over, attached the collar to Sam's throat, screwed the latch on it to lock it on him, and put the key on the nightstand as he pulled out of him, then put the silver lock necklace on him, with the diamond in the keyhole. His ownership showing now, Sam his slave and property. Serving him now.

Then he washed him off and let him rest. The day was not over. There would be more pleasure for them this day; he'd waited years to have them and he was in no rush to end it. The spell would last days and he had enough left for one more man. He was sure the man would agree once he tried being his.

He'd wanted that man for years, too.

He was different now; his soul had fled as the Incubus venom had taken him a month ago. Now he just wanted what was his.

As human, he'd resisted. But now, not so much.

He would bite them later. For now, he'd just fulfill his every dream he'd had of them.

He worked Dean open now, and thrust in, taking him like he'd done with Sam. That bubbled ass bouncing as he worked him, fucking him for over an hour until he begged to cum, called him Master and sir, and worshipped him with word and thrusting body back on his own! In the end, he also was collared and owned. Silver slave necklace added to his neck and he bowed his head into the pillow as he gasped to breathe from his orgasms' aftermaths.

"Come to me, Slaves." He ordered and they crawled to him slowly, still sore from the sex but eager to serve him. "Bow then kneel at my feet." They did. He spoke the rest of the spell and they froze as it became permanent in them; the words binding them to him in obedience and love, with lust and desire thrown in for good measure. "Who do you belong to?" John asked testing them.

"You, Master." They said submissively and looked up at him adoringly.

"And you are not sons, but what?" He asked.

"Your slaves, love slaves and servants. We serve your every want and desire for us, Master." Dean said softly, love in his voice.

"Good slaves." John said and smiled, running fingers through their tousled hair. "Do you wish to fuck each other?" He knew they had wanted to before but had resisted like he had.

"Yes, sir." Sam said nervously, afraid of angering his Master.

"Yes, sir." Dean said nervous also. Both clearly expecting a punishment for this. John chuckled then smiled. He had to go get Bobby anyway, so why not let them play?

"Then do so until you wish to stop." John ordered indulgently. "I am getting supplies for us. Stay in the room. Don't unlock or open the door, or answer the room phone. I will call on the cell. Fuck each other however and as much as you like now but remember who your real Master is here and to whom you both really belong to. Not just each other but me; just me!"

"You but also with each other. Yes, sir." They said and bowed to him. He dressed now and headed out, taking the car and smiling as a low moan sounded through the door. _Sam_. Dean was taking Sam first, good for him! He smiled and drove, giving them the rest of the day to play with each other. The lust spell would still be working through them to the end of the week, even permanent as it was. The effects wouldn't abate for days.

So he drove on. They were only two towns away from Sioux Falls and it was time to claim his third slave.

Bobby may resist it but the spell would fix that. John was sure of it.

No biting yet, he wanted to own them first, body and soul. Their hearts and minds belonging to him to make the feed role more passionate and they would crave his touch and body all the time even without him calling them to with his desires. He wanted them to be his in every way for Eternity. Owned and kept of their own free Wills first; sort of.

Bobby came out to greet him. "Got the file ready, come in for a beer, John. Where are the boys?" Bobby asked and John shrugged. "Resting a few towns over. The hunt was hard but we got them. I figured they'd earned a day off and gave them a break from me for a bit. I had to get the file anyway." John explained.

"Come on in then, a day off would do you all good. You hunt too much so it's okay to relax sometimes, you know." Bobby lectured as they headed in, shutting the door behind them. John locked it and said, "I'll get the beers."

"Good man." Bobby chuckled and headed to his study.

John slipped the sleeping drought into both beers. It wouldn't work on him anyway, in case Bobby tested him.

Bobby tested him. Taking the beer he held toward himself, rather than the one he held out to him. Paranoid _thing!_ John grinned, he'd counted on that.

They talked as they drank and soon Bobby slipped unconscious against the desk's surface. John carried him over his shoulder and to his bedroom. Then undressed them, and gave Bobby the potion, forcing it down his throat. Bobby's dark eyes were confused then lust filled, then obedient.

"John?" Bobby asked, voice slurred.

John continued to chant until it was done then worked into Bobby, ordering him to work his dick while he fucked him. Bobby did it then moaned, getting louder as John worked his body and took him gradually deeper and harder; his virgin ass gripping John's dick tightly. John moaned, "I knew it would feel good with you, baby!" He cried out and fucked him harder. "Take that dick, slave, deep into that tight ass… yeah, Bobby, feel how good my dick makes you feel!"

"Good, more….please _more_…" Bobby panted out and moaned, body arching in pleasure and want, lost in the spell and John now. "Cumming…_cumming!_"

"Not until I say so, slave. I am your Master now. No cumming until I say so." He put the collar on Bobby, fastening it now. Hiding the key in a pocket of his discarded pants and hooking the silver necklace onto him lovingly. "Now you are mine. You are my slave, my love slave, my whore. You will serve and obey my every desire, understand? You will call me sir and be expected to serve me like them."

"Yes, sir." Bobby said then asked. "Who is 'them', Sir?"

"Sam and Dean of course. I turned them already into slaves. They are pleasuring each other now while I'm gone. Not sons or brothers but my slaves and lovers, like you are now. I own them." John smiled. "I am no longer human so such relationships don't matter to me now. I am an incubus but…not turning you all yet. I will eventually." He stroked Bobby harder now and moved inside him more as the man's body trembled in pleasure below him. "What am I now? Tell me. Tell me what you want."

"Master! Master, fuck me, fuck me harder, more! Please Master! I will be yours, I will! I wish to fuck them as well, Master. Is that allowed, sir?" Bobby bit a lip as his orgasm was stopped by his ring again.

"Yes, Slave, I will require that anyway. You will be lovers with each other but will remember who you belong to and who you really love more." John stated and Bobby nodded, head falling back as John removed his ring and he came hard and fast, screaming "John!" and "Master!", hands pinned over his head by John's own and the lust spell stealing his thoughts and control. Bobby giving himself entirely to his new Master; his Will gone and John's taking its place now.

John pulled him up by his collar, attaching the leash and walking him to the study. "Bow and Kneel by the desk until I say move." He ordered and Bobby obeyed instantly; body still fluid covered and leaking cum from his ass; not caring but only desiring to please John.

John searched the bookcase until he found it and then ordered. "Stay." Then went to get the ingredients and mixed up two cups of the potion, studying the spell and writing it down for an hour. Then he was ready. "Come here, Slave." He ordered. Bobby came and knelt by his leg now, awaiting orders.

"Drink this." John said, taking a cup of his own. They both drank it and he chanted the spell. Then he felt it working in him and winced as his skin shrank and smoothed out; felt their bodies changing as they waited out the spell. They were successfully de-aged to close to thirty now and would stay that way for Eternity; not recognizable to the other hunters as much this way. "Come, we have to go and get the others. We will stay here and you will stop working the research and phones. We will stay here from now on, understand?" He touched his face tenderly. "You will soon be an Incubus feed for me with them. It would not do to have hunters sniffing around trying to kill us now, would it?"

"No, Master." Bobby said then asked, "May I give the job to Ellen then? They will need these services and she and others already do that. I'm not the only one. There are dozens of us. I'll just tell her I got hit with a de-aging spell if she comes by."

"Good, Slave. So smart." John praised him then finished the lust and love spell; doing what he'd done to the boys and making it permanent. "We'll be fucking for a week so get used to it. The spell lasts a while but you will still be enslaved and mine when it ends."

"Yes, sir." Bobby said and John smiled, finally happy.

Soon after a semi-nude and younger Bobby sat beside him; leash held by John as they drove back to the motel. It was night now and he parked by the room. Then he let himself in and fixed the wards with Bobby then turned to see the boys cumming hard into each other's mouth; the 69 position _never_ having looked so damn sexy in either man watching them's eyes before!

"Ahhhhh!" Sam moaned as he fucked Dean's mouth, cumming hard and Dean sucking him down to get it all. "Ohhh!" Dean cried out around Sam's dick and came hard into his brother's mouth as well, driving himself deeper and deeper, thrusting hard and Sam eagerly sucking him again and again.

"You _will _do that for me again. I wish to watch that from the beginning, Slaves." John said hard now from the sight of what they'd just done. "On your knees, facing the wall. Cuff each other to the headboard." He pulled Bobby to other bed and then hooked him there. He took out the paddle and flogger, setting up some wet cloths to clean them off later. He pulled out the bullets and inserted them, lubing them up and working them open first. Turning them on low and putting them against their prostates. All three moaned softly and he smiled in approval; making sure their rings were on tight. His, too.

"I am going to start training you in pain. You will learn to enjoy it and it will become pleasure for you. This is my Will for you. Will you do this?" john asked and they nodded.

"Yes, sir." They all responded and awaited the blows. First he spanked Dean with his hand, leaving red prints on his ass, noticed Dean getting hard from it. Good, Dean already liked it some. It would help him adjust better to this new lifestyle John wanted for them. Submissives into pain and masochism. They would love it once they learned to.

Then he did the same to Sam, who also got hard. Same kink. Must be genetic, he chuckled. Then spanked them with the paddle until they were dark red and welted. Each slave thrusting back for more and then he took the flogger; he inserted gags in their mouth and fastened them in. Spreading their cheeks with small spreaders so he could play with them while he did it, their holes pulsing and ready for him and he wanted to watch them do it now.

The flogger brushed their skin lightly, shoulder to lower back, then he got harder until there were pink welts, then redder ones, and then almost bleeding. They were ready to cum from this alone. He saw it and approved; then pushed it, whipping them until they did bleed a little now and it flowed in rivulets down their perfect skins. Licking the cuts and blood off them and moaning in pleasure from the taste of them. Soothing the pain and giving them pleasure at the same time. Then did the same down to their asses and thighs and they cried out loudly behind their gags in pleasure and pain; but more in pleasure than the other. Then he moved behind them, removed the spreader and turned the bullets on medium. They writhed now and he took them in turns, holding still as they fucked back on his dick themselves, hard and brutal thrusts, impaling themselves and heads falling down and up, eyes rolling back in their heads, as their bodies trembled from their unreleased pleasure and orgasms. He tore off Dean's gag and ring and Dean came hard and loud. Both moaning and screaming as the slave fucked onto him harder and he impaled him brutally over and over as John came inside him again.

Then did the same to other, Sam cumming and crying out and screaming as well, body taken hard and rough. Coating the bedspread repeatedly for an hour as well. Breathlessly they collapsed onto the bed after John pulled the bedspread down and they lay on the clean sheets. He wiped the blood and fluids from them, cleaning their groins and asses; soothing the red and overused holes so that they sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Master." They said softly, exhausted. But still in thrall to the spell. Resting before doing more and they _all_ knew it.

"I take care of my Slaves." John said lovingly, "You did well. Was the pain good?" He asked.

"It felt so _good_!" Dean said, "I wanted more, sir." He blushed and John ruffled his hair.

"Me, too. It hurt at first but then it felt so damn _great;_ I never wanted it to stop!" Sam admitted and John kissed his temple as a reward. "I loved it, sir."

"You did so well, both of you." He leaned in and kissed them tenderly, "I'm in love with you both; have been for years." He sighed, "Had to make you mine. I'm an Incubus now but I won't turn you yet. Want you human for a bit first."

"Didn't love you that way before but now we do, sir. We will be your feeds when you are ready for us." Dean said, speaking for both of them. John was used to this; they did this a lot! Dean often spoke for Sam this way when they both silently agreed on something. There was no real need for Sam to speak at times like that; Dean could do it for him. For _them_.

"Good, rest now. I want to fuck Bobby now." John ordered softly. They laid their heads on pillows and Dean looked up.

"Can we cuddle, sir?" Dean asked, reaching for Sam.

"Yes, cuddle and be close as you like." John allowed. It would please them and reward them for being so good for him. He could remove it as a punishment later if he had to. No big deal.

Then he spanked and flogged Bobby hard as well, until he bled and he fucked him. Driving into him like a hammer, banging them into the head board until he released the ring and they both came screaming over and over again. Owning the man with every brutal thrust then getting rougher, taking him and making him his whore again as Bobby cried out in pleasure and desire and they came again and again. Fucking this way off and on for hours with Bobby sucking and drinking him in between bouts of sex. Pulling the boys into it eventually and Bobby and the other slaves fucked each other and then John fucked them again. Until they took food breaks and did it again; sleep was _not_ required where spells were concerned.

And by the end of the week they were free of the spell but tied to John forever now. His obedient slaves and serving him at Bobby's as he had meant them to be and do.

Xxxxxxxxxx

He bit them a year later, turning them into feeds. Fucking them as they turned and making them his for Eternity now. Sex got more frequent after that and they craved it all the time now and he wasn't complaining. He craved it all the time now with them, too. They were his _drug_, his lethal _addiction_. He _theirs_. Dick in asses and mouths; they taking him sometimes now, too.

_Eternal_ pleasure and love was now _theirs_.

They were _perfect_ and they were _his_.

They were there for one purpose now, those three very _loved_ slaves…

All for John's pain and pleasure.

Not always at the same time but, for the _most_ part,

Yeah, they _often_ happened at the _same_ time.

Just the way John liked it.

They were _his_,

And they _were_ there for his pleasure after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
